EARLY PHASE CLINICAL RESEARCH SUPPORT PROJECT SUMMARY The Consortium's Early Phase Clinical Research Support program provides funding for dedicated research nurse and data manager support, and other costs associated with generation of preliminary data, for the coordination and implementation of early phase cancer clinical trials initiated by Consortium members. Studies selected for EPCRS funding are high priority trials with the potential to improve diagnosis, prevention or treatment of cancer. This program will accomplish the following objectives: 1. Continue to expand the Consortium's phase I clinical trials portfolio through support of innovative, proof-of-principle cancer studies to evaluate new agents, medical procedures and devices in order to provide the data necessary to apply for funding of later phase studies. 2. Strengthen the clinical research portfolio of established CCSG solid tumor programs as well as solid tumor programs with sufficient readiness to be evaluated for CCSG program development during the new project period. 3. Stimulate new novel and collaborative early phase trials across the Consortium that incorporate imaging and radiation science, areas in which Consortium members have significant strength.